


Tìme`em Adjusted Timeline

by elle_delajoie



Series: Tìme`em [2]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_delajoie/pseuds/elle_delajoie





	Tìme`em Adjusted Timeline

**Adjusted Fall McKinley Timeline**

All of the drama of Rachel finding out that Finn slept with Santana, the kissing booth, and Quinn cheating on Sam with Finn all took place in the fall.

The kissing booth took place during the week that Holly Holiday oversaw the Glee Club and was supposed to raise money for Sectionals. There was no Mono spreading because it takes weeks for Mono to make someone sick, not a day or two.

The storyline with Coach Beiste never happened. (I found it unnecessarily hurtful, plus the song choices weren’t apologetic at all.) The boys sang the same mash-up for the competition against the girls, but they did not sing it to Coach Beiste an apology. She was a “celebrity” judge along with Miss Pillsbury. Sam did not give Quinn a promise ring or tell her that he loved her.

I moved the wedding back a week because if we go by air date, the wedding would have been November 19th, making Kurt’s transfer to Dalton on November 22nd. That would have given him just two days at Dalton to practice for Sectionals on the 26th since that week was Thanksgiving and there would have been no school on the 24th and 25th.

===========

October 15th – Sam and Quinn start dating the Saturday after the week of Duet performances. (Duets)

October 18th-28th – Two weeks of rehearsal for _Rocky Horror Picture Show._ (The Rocky Horror Glee Show)

October 29th – _RHPS_ Public performance cancelled. In-club performance only.

November 1st – Kurt goes to Dalton to spy. Boys vs. Girls mash-ups. (Never Been Kissed)

November 3rd – Karofsky kisses Kurt. (Never Been Kissed)

November 10th – Kissing booth – Finn cheats with Quinn. (The Substitute)

November 12th – Burt/Carole Wedding. (Furt)

November 15th – Kurt transfers to Dalton. Rachel finds out about Finn/Santana before Sectionals.

November 26th – Sectionals. (Special Education)

November 30th – Sam finds out about Quinn/Finn. Santana tries to convince him to date her. He turns her down. Sam/Quinn break up.

December 1st – Quinn/Finn back together publicly.

December 11st – Football championship game – football season ends in December in Ohio. (Sue Sylvester Shuffle)


End file.
